gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama
Lady Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama, called "Rue" for short, is the protagonist of The Custard Protocol series. Prudence is scientifically considered a Metanatural, the offspring of a preternatural and a supernatural. Vampires call her a skin-stealer, and werewolves a flayer. Appearance Rue inherited her mother's Italian complexion and dark brown, curly hair. She also has her biological father's golden eyes. As a wolf, Rue is brindled, like her father. Personality Much like her metanatural abilities, Rue's personality is changeable, becoming whatever is most useful to her at the time. Her strengths lie in creating discomfort, and she delights in doing so. She is a mastermind, prankster, stubborn, and rubs people the wrong way. She is wry and funny, loves to find things to be enthusiastic about, and lacks artifice. History Rue was born in 1874 inside of the main chamber of an octomaton. As a small child, Prudence was fascinated with technology, especially dirigibles. At the age of 16, she learned to fly Lord Akeldama's personal dirigible, Dandelion Fluff Upon a Spoon. Relationships * Prudence is the biological daughter of Alexia Tarabotti and Lord Conall Maccon and the adopted daughter of Lord Akeldama. * She is the granddaughter of Alessandro Tarabotti, from whose name her middle name was derived. * She is the great-great-great-great aunt of Sidheag Maccon. * Her best friend is Primrose Tunstell. In the books ''Heartless Rue was born during the events of ''Heartless, delivered by Genevieve Lefoux inside an octomaton's head, in the presence of Biffy and Lord Maccon. ''Timeless She traveled to Egypt with her parents, at the behest of Matakara, who wished to use Rue's touch to end her excessively long life. Prudence ''Coming soon Trivia * Prudence has hated her name ever since she was a little girl, which is why she prefers to be called "Rue." * Lord Akeldama's nickname for Rue is "Puggle." * Rue doesn't like to submerge herself in water (she prefers a shower to a bath) and she cannot swim. Extras * Dressing Prudence From the Foundation Up. Quotes * "Half a day's intermittent rest had not improved the infant's appearance. She was red and wrinkly, and her face got all scrunched up when she cried." (''Heartless'', Chapter Seventeen) * "Lord Akeldama tilted the child in her direction. Prudence Alessandra Maccon Akeldama had developed porcelain-white skin and a perfect set of tiny little fangs." (Heartless, Chapter Seventeen) * "In fact, the only person who seemed neither injured nor wet in any way was Prudence herself. The toddler was perched precariously on top of the mantelpiece over the fire, completely naked, with a very militant expression on her tiny face, yelling, 'Noth, Dama. Noth wet. Noth Dama!' She was lisping around her fangs." (''Timeless'', Chapter One) * "'Dada,' she said approvingly. Then she leaned forward toward his ear, as if to tell him a secret, and spouted a whole stream of incomprehensible babbling. Alexia figured this was Prudence's version of gossip. It was probably quite interesting and informative, had it actually been composed of words." (Timeless, Chapter Six) * "Prudence, of course, took to the new sky-high transport like a newly minted vampire to blood, springing about with little Anitra, who was her new favorite person in the world." (Timeless, Chapter Sixteen) * "No one would ever describe her as deadly attractive. She brightened a bit. Perhaps she could aspire to just deadly?" (Prudence, Chapter Five) * "One could not blame people for disliking vampires. Vampires were like brussels sprouts - not for everyone and impossible to improve upon with sauce." (Prudence, Chapter Seven) Category:Characters Category:Metanatural Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Prudence-verse Category:Maccon Category:Parasol Protectorate characters